King of Fighters コー ドネーム: Koyuki
by ShinigamiNeko92
Summary: The story of a young girl named Koyuki Kusanagi who is an adopted child of the Kusanagi clan. She sets in South Town along with Kyo and her friends, until an incident happened, awakening her true self. The story is concentrated on the OC.
1. Chapter 1: Koyuki

Konnichiwa, ShinigamiNeko92 here!

**Author's Note:**

This story has been sitting in my laptop for long, not publishing it. It's because I've been working on KoF:Koyuki in manga version. Koyuki Kusanagi is my Original Character for KoF series, and I've been drawing her for quite a long time now. I must say I'm not good in writing but hey, not all people read mangas, right? So I thought I might write it in here…Forgive me for my poor grammar~ My favorite character is of course, Shingo Yabuki. But its too bad he's not that popular. So I thought he might play a important role here.

Without further words, please Review~ m(_ _)m

**Warnings: **This is suitable for all~

**Genre: **Adventure

**Disclaimer: **King of Fighters character © by SNK Playmore, Koyuki Kusanagi © ShinigamiNeko92

* * *

><p><span>King of Fighters: Code Koyuki<span>

A King of Fighters FanFiction

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- Koyuki<strong>_

At South-Town, the place seemed peaceful. It is heard that more KoF Fighters were setting in this place. The same goes to Kusanagi Kyo. There is a girl seemed to be talking to him. Her hair is short, and has the same color as Kyo. Her eye color is blue in color, and she's cross-dressing in Japanese boys' uniform with a skirt. And she wore a blue turtle-neck shit in her. Her right hand seemed to be the same glove as K'Dash and the others, except it was in blue color.

"This is dangerous! Dangerous- Did you hear me?" she whined. "Come on, you can't make me stay here!"

Kyo sighed, "Remind me why I bring you here. Look, its safe here. I'll go find someone to play with you. Just don't wander off." He said. He then tapped at the girl's head, "Stay put."

Kyo then walked away, leaving the girl behind.

"Hey…!" the girl tried to call for him. But she couldn't. "Oh man…What now…? I got a bad feeling about this…"

Her name is Kusanagi Koyuki, an adopted child in the Kusanagi clan. She happened to be Kyo's little sister. But what's interesting is that she couldn't wield Pyrokinesis as Kyo and Saisyu does. She wields Hydrokinesis instead. It is revealed that Koyuki is originally an experiment from NESTS long time ago to kill Kyo to get his DNA. Thus, her main attacks were 'Anti-Kyo'. But Koyuki is conscious of what she is doing and escaped from NESTS; and been found by Saisyu who adopts her. Chizuru Kagura told Koyuki's story to Saisyu and his wife, Shizuka. Feeling pity, Saisyu gives her the name 'Koyuki' and raised her since then. Kyo found out the truth sooner or later and was devastated by it. But Koyuki; who was once supposed to kill Kyo came to love him as a brother now, keep chasing after him, hoping that he could love her as a sister. Her wish came true, when she show determination on protecting during KoF '99. She earned Kyo's trust and affection, and now still determined to protect him no matter what.

"Hey, Koyuki-chan!" a voice called.

Koyuki turned; it was Shingo Yabuki, her best friend. To Koyuki, Shingo is one of her most important person. They're in the same age and have the same interest after all.

"Ah…Shin-chan…" Koyuki greeted him.

"What's the matter, Koyuki-chan? You don't look so good." Shingo asked.

"You see, I'm trying to tell Kyo-nii that its dangerous for us to wander off like this, we might dunno when Clone Kyo will show up, and-"before she could finish her words, a sharp pain began to spread in Koyuki's head. "GYAAAAAAHHHH!" she kneeled down.

"Koyuki? Hey! You okay? Snap out of it!" Shingo tries to help her.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. People started to become panic and running. Shingo eyes widened as he sees the horror. Koyuki is still in his arms, trembling. Shingo saw a silhouette that looks like Kyo.

"Kusanagi-san…?" he mumbled.

"Eeeh?" Koyuki snapped out.

Shingo grabs Koyuki up, "Come on! It's dangerous here!"

"Dangerous? What happened here? Who did this? What do you mean?" Koyuki asked.

"It's Clone Kyo! It caused that explosion! I'm sure he wanted to kill Kusanagi-senpai! Come on! Let's go look for senpai!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Clone Kyo? Explosion? Kill Kyo-nii?" Koyuki questioned. Hearing those, Koyuki suddenly stood still.

[Activate emergency mode. Code Red. Begin protocol. Target: Clone Kyo.] Koyuki said those words like a robot.

Shingo is astonished by Koyuki's words, "Err… Koyuki-chan…? You okay? What's with that kind of speech…? Koyuki?"

"I must eliminate Clone Kyo." She said.

Koyuki ignores Shingo and lunged into the raging flames, looking for Clone Kyo. All of a sudden, Shingo remembered that Koyuki is an Anti-Kyo; even though with her human body now, her main priority is to eliminate Clone Kyo, given by Chizuru Kagura.

"Wait! Koyuki! Don't leave me here!" Shingo shouted as he ran into the flames too.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

_**Chapter 2- Awakening**_

As Shingo went looking for Koyuki in the raging flames, people went panic and running. Shingo looked around, trying to locate Koyuki. Finally, at last, he found her. It seems that she was fighting a person who happens to look like Kyo…which is Clone Kyo. No matter what, Koyuki's mission is to eliminate Clone Kyo. The two were fighting; kicking and punching. However, Koyuki somewhat seemed to be not herself. Most of the time, she herself is very addicted towards Kyo…EVEN FOR CLONE KYOs. But now she's fighting the Clone Kyo without holding back.

"Did…I just said something that I shouldn't to Koyuki…?" Shingo wondered.

Watching both of them fight, Shingo couldn't just stay still and watch. But at the same time, he doesn't want to interfere Koyuki's mission.

He clenched his fists, "Koyuki-chan…" he then grit his teeth, "DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!" Without a doubt, Shingo dashed towards the Clone Kyo.

"SHINGO KICK!" Shingo lands a kick on Clone Kyo, which Clone Kyo seemed to manage to defend himself. Shingo leap backwards beside Koyuki.

"Koyuki-chan! Snap out of it! This is just so not like you! Let's just get out of here and help people around!" Shingo exclaimed.

However, Koyuki seemed to be not listening. She moved forwards towards the Clone Kyo, ignoring Shingo.

Shingo grabs Koyuki's shoulder from the back, "Koyuki-chan!"

Koyuki, overwhelmed by the feeling to eliminate Clone Kyo brushes Shingo's hands off her shoulder and continues to move forward.

[_**Must eliminate Clone Kyo. It's Kagura-sama's orders**_.] Koyuki said.

Koyuki began to attack Clone Kyo by distracting him with her water powers as she swings her hands; creating several slashes of water, cutting Clone Kyo. Unfortunately, Clone Kyo grabbed Koyuki's arms, pulling her in and blasts her with his fire power. With such a powerful, Koyuki was sent flying backwards. With a smirk, the Clone Kyo dashed towards Koyuki; preparing another attack to finish her off.

Koyuki rised up, "Ouch…What's happening…?" When Koyuki turned and saw Clone Kyo dashing towards her, "Huh? What?" she said.

As the Clone Kyo is going to give Koyuki the finishing blow, Shingo runs towards her and pushed her away, causing Koyuki to fall aside.

"GYAAAH!" she shrieked.

**WHAM!** Shingo took the blow from Clone Kyo, sending him flying back and landed on the ground hard.

Everything has gone pitch black for Shingo. All he hears was a faint voice. It was Koyuki.

"No…no…" she mumbled. "Why did you do this…? It should be me lying there…not you." Koyuki began to shake Shingo's unconscious body, "Wake up! Shin-chan, wake up!" She began to sob, "It's no fair…Why is it always like this? Why do I always end up alone…?" Koyuki shakes him once again and shook her head, "NO! I can't let you leave me like this! Please don't leave me alone!"

As Koyuki began to cry, Clone Kyo began to approach them both, preparing for another attack.

"Come on, open your eyes…!" Koyuki sobbed. "Somebody…anybody! _**PLEASE HELP MEE!**_" she cried.

Suddenly, a bright blue light emits on Koyuki's body, water from underground came splashing on the roads, apparently form a rain of water; slowly extinguishing the fire around South Town. Droplets of water falls on Clone Kyo, and mysteriously, it damages only Clone Kyo; not anyone else. Clone Kyo turned around and disappeared out of sight, leaving Koyuki and Shingo.

"**_It is okay, my child. You're not alone. I'm always with you._**" Another voice said in Koyuki's body.

**-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3: Still Alive

**Chapter 3 – Still Alive**

Shingo's mind went blank. At first he thought he was dead. There was nothing, pitch black. Come to think of it, he actually protected Koyuki from Clone Kyo. That's a very noble thing for him to do. All he could remember is hearing Koyuki's faint crying voice.

"Ah, yeah. The kid wearing a blue uniform. Yeah, he's with me now. Okay." A voice said.

Shingo blinked his eyes. Everything is blurry. Wait? He's still alive? But that impact from Clone Kyo is powerful enough to kill him. Why is he still alive? Shingo tried to focus on the person who is talking. A red cap which the word 'Fatal Fury' is engraved on it, blonde hair, red jacket…it was none other than Terry Bogard; another participant in KoF before.

Terry noticed Shingo's awakening, "Oh, hey. You're up! Good to see you up now."

Shingo rised up, with his head still spinning and confused, "Ouch…where am i?"

"You're at my apartment, boy. It's nothing much, really. It's just for a living is all!" Terry chuckled. "One moment, if you please?" Terry turned and yelled, "Rock! Get him over here!"

Another boy gets in, he is quite the good-looking and his name is Rock Howard. Terry look after Rock since he was a kid and now Terry has become Rock's legal guardian.

"Okay, coming." Rock said, bringing in somebody else.

It was none other than Kyo Kusanagi. He looked serious for some unknown reason. It is perhaps about the incident yesterday…but Shingo couldn't remember much about it.

"Kusanagi-san!" Shingo exclaimed seeing his mentor. "Koyuki-chan...! She's looking for you!" Shingo looked around, "Eh? Where's Koyuki-chan?"

Terry pats Shingo's shoulder, "Don't worry, she's okay." Terry turns to Rock, "Would you mind get Koyuki-chan here, Rock?"

Rock nodded, "Alright." He went out from the room.

"Kusanagi-san! Where were you? Did you start the flames in this town?" Shingo asked Kyo.

Kyo crossed his arms, "Like hell i will do that…! Why would I burn a city? Dummy, its not me, okay?"

Shingo looked down, "But…"

Terry tried to cheer them up, "Look, guys. We'll know once we get Koyuki-chan here, okay?"

Suddenly, Rock's voice was heard from afar, "You okay? I'll help."

"T-Thanks, Rocky…" a familiar said.

Rock brings a girl in, it is indeed Koyuki. Shingo noticed that Rock is actually holding Koyuki's hands to guide her in. Suddenly, Shingo felt something weird within him. He wasn't so sure what is it, but he tries to cover it up.

"Shin-chan!" Koyuki exclaimed as she rushed to Shingo and hugged him.

"Woah!" Shingo exclaimed.

Surprisingly, Koyuki began to cry, "You're still alive…! So it was a dream…Thank goodness…"

Kyo scratches his head and splits them both up, "Alright, enough of that already. Have you two no shame?"

"Ah, Kyo-nii. You're here!" Koyuki hugged Kyo.

Kyo doesn't seem to bother about Koyuki hugging him. He's used to it since they were little. Kyo could only sigh and pats Koyuki's head, "You two might tell me what happen back there."

Koyuki let go of Kyo, "Huh…? Back then…? I don't know…" Koyuki said in a very confused way.

"Koyuki, you don't remember?" Shingo turned to Koyuki. "We were about to escape from the fire. But instead, you seemed to be not listening to me and fight with Clone Kyo."

"WAIT, WHAT? The Clone was there?" Kyo said.

Shingo nodded, "Yeah. But what's weird…Koyuki doesn't listen to me at all… And when the Clone Kyo was trying to attack her, I pushed her away and took the blow. And everything was pitch black since then."

Koyuki looked down, "I…I don't remember all of it… However I remembered that Shingo pushed me away, and the next thing I knew that…"

Suddenly, Koyuki went silent. She started to tremble.

"It's okay, Koyuki-chan. Tell us." Terry pats Koyuki's head.

Koyuki slightly nodded. "The next thing I knew is that…Shingo is dead…and I was crying…that's all."

The room fell silent again.

"B-but that's not real, right? I mean…Shingo is still alive here, isn't he?" Koyuki said.

Kyo turned away from them, "I'll go out for awhile."

"Huh?" Koyuki exclaimed. "Where are you going, Kyo-nii? Hey!"

Kyo took a glimpse of Koyuki, "I have something important to do…see ya later."

Koyuki tries to stop Kyo, "H-Hey…! I wanna come too! Kyo-nii!"

But Terry stopped Koyuki by grabbing her shoulder. Koyuki turned towards Terry. With her worried look on her face, she is desperate to follow Kyo. However, Terry shook his head; telling Koyuki to leave Kyo alone.

"Kyo-nii…" Koyuki mumbled. "It's dangerous outside…"

Rock took Koyuki's hand, "Come, lets go to the kitchen." Rock guide Koyuki to the kitchen, leaving Terry and Shingo alone in the room.

Terry looked at Shingo, who seemed to be confused. "You looked like someone spit in your soup. You ought to chill, okay?" he said and leaves the room, now leaving Shingo alone.

Shingo could not believe what Koyuki said earlier. So, he took the blow from Clone Kyo and went instantly dead? But why is he alive now? How did that happen? That question eludes Shingo's mind. He tried to remember, but he could not.

What could have saved him that time?

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit Within

**Chapter 4 – Spirit Within**

The dawn breaks, Shingo and Koyuki finally got back to their apartment. Well, the apartment actually belongs to Koyuki alone; meanwhile Kyo and Shingo just came to settle in for awhile. Koyuki doesn't mind, since she prefers everyone to stay close; so that they could avoid danger easily.

Koyuki and Shingo reaches by the front door.

"Finally we're home…! I'm seriously tired here…" Koyuki whined.

Shingo could just only remain silent, since he was still thinking about the incident last time. Koyuki couldn't bear to see Shingo in that way, but at the same time, she could not do anything either to cheer him up.

As they got in, Koyuki looked around. Silent fills in the house. That means Kyo isn't home.

"I swear, that Kyo-nii! Can't he just stay at home once in awhile?" Koyuki nagged. "Urgh, I seriously need some shut eye…"

Koyuki walks into Shingo's room without knowing.

"Hey, Koyuki-chan, your room is over…there…" Shingo pointed out. But Koyuki is too tired and landed on Shingo's bed. She immediately dozed off as soon she got her body on the bed. Shingo sighed, covering up Koyuki with a blanket to keep her warm. Shingo sat by the bed and looked at Koyuki. Yes, Shingo likes Koyuki for a very long time now. But he can't tell his feelings to her since he knew the gap between him and Koyuki is very wide. Plus, he even knew about Koyuki harboring romantic feeling towards Iori Yagami.

"I'll just go grab something to drink…" Shingo sighed as he prepared to leave the room.

"_**Wait, this is a good time to talk**_." A voice said.

Shingo turned, "Huh?"

Suddenly, the sleeping Koyuki's body emits a blue light around her. A figure of a woman appears on Koyuki. She had a long silver hair and crystal blue eyes. She smiled at Shingo.

"Woah!" Shingo looked at the woman, astonished. "Who or what are you?"

The woman chuckled seeing the panic Shingo, "_**Hmhm… You are funny as always Shingo-san.**_"

Shingo looked at her, puzzled, "Eh? How did you know me?"

"_**I am Konohana, a soul living in Koyuki's body. Let's just say…I'm part of her heart.**_" She said.

Shingo flinched, "Wait, what? You mean, it's like those manga and anime; where there's a living soul and hidden power within them? Why hasn't Kusanagi-senpai and Koyuki-chan told me this?"

The soul named Konohana giggled hearing Shingo, "_**Well, no one knows my presence…not even Koyuki-chan here.**_"

Shingo came to understood Konohana, "I see…"

"_**If you're still thinking about why are you still alive…Well, I'm the one who saved you, Shingo.**_" Konohana said.

"Oh…I see…." Shingo nodded. But then he noticed her words, and is astonished by it, "EEEEEHH? You? But how?"

Konohana's expression changed, "_**You remember how you took that blow from Clone Kyo? Yes, that attack nearly killed you. But Koyuki's will and power has awakened me and yes, I channeled some of her powers into you; so that's why you're alive.**_" She explained.

Shingo is speechless, he took a glance at Koyuki, who is sleeping on his bed, "Koyuki-chan…Just what is she…?"

Konohana looked sad as Shingo asked the question, "_**That…Koyuki-chan is just a normal human being experimented. But before that…she's just a child who lives happily with her mother…but until she witnessed her mother got killed…and then-**_"

Suddenly, Koyuki yawned.

"_**Oh, she is awakened. I must go.**_" Konohana said and vanishes.

Koyuki rised up and rubbed her eyes, "Eh…Sorry, I wasn't aware that I'm sleeping in your room, Shin-chan…"

Shingo could only stare at Koyuki who have just waked up, "Konohana-san?"

Koyuki frowned, "Konohana? Who's that?" She looked at Shingo in a weird way, "What are you doing?"

Shingo suddenly remembered Konohana's words that not even Koyuki feel the existence of Konohana in her body. He tried to cover up, "I was watching you sleep!" he said.

Koyuki pinched Shingo's cheek, "Huh? What was that?" she said. "I'll just prepare something for you to eat, okay?" Koyuki said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Ah, okay!" Shingo said as he looked at Koyuki who walks her way to the kitchen.

So, Konohana is a spirit who lives in Koyuki's body. And what's more, it was her that saved Shingo. Everything seemed to be so extraordinary for Shingo. He feels like a part of a manga or an anime now. But if he's truly dead, and Pearl had saved him, he must believe in it. But then, he believed he hasn't heard what Konohana is gonna say until Koyuki has awoken…

**-To be continued-**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Author's Note:  
>I'm really sorry for the delay! I'm busy with work and school, you see, and i hardly ever touched my laptop since my internet is down~ But no frets; here is Chapter 5! Again, i'm truly sorry for the looooooooooooooong delay! Gonmenasai and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 5- The Truth**

Koyuki is munching happily on her meal as if nothing happened. She doesn't seemed to be concerned about what happened for the incident earlier. While Shingo, on the other hand, kept watching Koyuki gobbling down her food. Koyuki noticed him and looked at him.

"What's the matter, Shin-chan?" Koyuki asked. "You don't wanna eat?"

Shingo shooked his head, and then he played the food with his fork. Should he tell Koyuki about Konohana living her body? Or should he just let it be? Shingo looked at Koyuki with a serious face. Koyuki had no idea what's going on his mind, she could only looked at him with a confused look.

"Koyuki-chan, can I tell you something?" Shingo said.

Koyuki tilted her head, "What is it, Shin-chan? You seemed weird. Come on, tell me."

Shingo began to spoke, "Well, Koyuki…I'm your best friend, right? Even though I am, but there's so much thing I don't know about you… Well, I do know that you're not an original Kusanagi, nor you carry the Kusanagi bloodline, but…" Shingo looked away from Koyuki, looking down, "You never told me about yourself more…I barely know the true you, Koyuki… Sorry, I know I'm such a jerk…"

Koyuki held Shingo's hand which is on the table. Shingo looked at Koyuki, who smiled at him.

"It's okay. You're not a jerk. Perhaps it is time I tell you everything, Shin-chan." Koyuki said.

The both of them sat on a couch.

"It all began when I was a kid… I recall that my hair wasn't supposed to be in this color… My hair is some kind like…silver-white color…I guess. Before I'm like this, I'm just a kid with a normal life; I have my family, my mom, my dad… When I came back, I witnessed my mom and dad died right before my eyes…" Koyuki said.

Shingo gasped as he heard Koyuki's parents' death. He looked away, "I-I'm sorry…"

Koyuki shook her head, "No, it's alright… To be honest, I don't remember how my parents' looked like, nor do I remember their names. Heck, I don't even know my real name." Koyuki looked looked down with sadness, "I was killed too, but I'm half-dead… They took me…to the lab…they…they did so many horrible things to me. They brainwashed me over and over, but I kept regaining my memories and own conscious. They did something to me, and I gained this Hydrokinesis power. I was tested and being ordered to assassinate in an early age. And finally, I was given task to kill Kyo Kusanagi to get his DNA. But I was fully conscious of myself and escaped from there. Yes, they tried to hunt me down. But I grew weaker, and my conscious began to fade."

Shingo looked at the saddened Koyuki, "So that's when Saisyu-san found you?"

Koyuki nodded, "Yes, papa Saisyu found me laying unconscious at the park and took me home. Chizuru Kagura-sama told Saisyu everything about me… Even though like that, Saisyu agreed to raise me up. When I regain my conscious, I don't remember anything from the past, and blend in well in the Kusanagi. That's how I get my name, 'Koyuki Kusanagi'. It was when Kagura-sama told me that I'm an experiment from NESTS, I began to remember everything. Kyo-nii knew about this, and began to turn his back on me. But…even though I'm an Anti'-Kyo, I never wanted to kill Kyo-nii. I loved him like a brother. I learned a lot…I have friends, new parents..." she said.

Koyuki looked at Shingo, holding his hands together, "And I have Shin-chan to be my best friend too. I'm very happy…"

Shingo blushed for a moment and chuckled, "Eheh! Don't worry! As long I'm here, everything will be fine, Koyuki-chan!" he said.

Koyuki smiled for moment and looked out to the window, "I don't consider myself as a 'Kusanagi' anymore… I am now an 'item' under Kagura-sama's property. A clone named Koyuki; who's mission is to eliminate the 'Kusanagi' or known as 'Clone Kyo'."

Shingo stood up, "Come on! Don't call yourself an 'item'! Even though you're a clone or whatever, you're still a human! You have human feelings in you, Koyuki! I'm tellin' ya, you're a human!" he said.

Koyuki giggled, "Thank you, Shin-chan. That makes me feel much better now!"

Shingo laughed while scratching his head. He doesn't mind if Koyuki is a clone or whatever, but as long he can make her happy, he is relieved. He knew that Koyuki has gone through a lot more than him, so he might wanna cheer her up rather than her cheering him up.

"So, umm… Hey, do you know anyone goes by the name Kunohana?" Shingo asked.

Koyuki looked at him in a confused way, "Kunohana? Who's that? Is that an anime or a manga character or something?"

Shingo tried to cover up again, "UH! It was nothing! Just askin'! Ahahaha!"

"Jeez, Shin-chan, you're so weird…" Koyuki said.

**-To be continued-**


	6. Chapter 6: Fragments of Memories

**_Chapter 6- Fragments of Memories_**

_It begins in a normal house. A child excited over their parents coming home. The silver-colored hair child runs around in the house, being all hyped up. Hearing the call that their parents would come home from work, she hid in a closet, trying to surprise them._

_"Where are you~~?" a mature woman's voice was heard. It must be the child's mother. The child giggled softly, peeking through the half-closed closet._

_"Heh! Come on out now! We know that you're here!" the man beside the woman called out. The child tends to come out from where's she's hiding that she couldn't keep in her joy anymore. However, the sound of gun shooting was heard._

_"Get in! Find the subject! Kill them!" a shouting was heard._

_More gunshots was heard, and the girl saw her dead parents lying on the ground, blood splattered around on the floor. The girl eyes widen, trembling in fear. She could see her mother looked right into the closet, looking straight into the child's eyes._

_"Daddy…? Mommy…?" the girl mumbled._

_"Ko…" the woman stuttered. "Run…"_

_The child jumped out from the closet, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NO!" Koyuki rised up from her bed, panting. She looked around, realizing that she was in her room. She sighed, "It was a dream…?" Koyuki had several dreams like this occurred into her. She begins to think that her past came back into her mind.

Koyuki tries not to think about it, since she had abandoned her past pretty much and moved on into her life. She jumped off from the bed and went to the kitchen. She passed the living room and saw Shingo sleeping on the couch, snoring as he sleeps. Koyuki chuckled and takes a blanket out from the room and covers on him so that he wouldn't catch a cold.

She stared at him for a moment and mumbled, "You've done so much for me, Shin-kun…" After that, she left the apartment, leaving Shingo who is sleeping. In South-town, the street is busy as always, people walking down the streets, each of them passed by Koyuki. She walked aimlessly; not knowing where she was headed. As long she didn't think much of the past, it would be fine for her. She spotted a family, parent holding their child's hand. Laughter was heard, they seemed happy. Koyuki stared at them, and envy developed within her heart. She realized that she doesn't even remember who her parents was, neither she remember their name and faces anymore. She lets out a desolate sigh, and walks behind the alley.

"I shouldn't have seen that…" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she accidentally bumped into someone familiar, "Sorry, my bad…" she apologized.

"Hey, what's dragging you deep in thought, Koyuki?" the man said. That voice. Koyuki recognize that voice. She looked up. The person was huge, exceeding her height. It turns out that it was Maxima.

"Maxima?" Koyuki stuttered. Then again, another voice is heard.

A childish voice was heard, "HEY! HEY! It's Koyu-nee!" The girl stepped out behind Maxima, hugging Koyuki. It was none other than Kula Diamond.

"Oi, oi, settle down, you little brat.", another voice said.

Koyuki expected who it was, "K'." she said. And K' walked towards Kula who is hugging Koyuki. He pulled Kula away from Koyuki. Kula whined and tempts to punch him but K' doesn't bother about her childish attempts.

Koyuki lets out a sigh, but then she looked at them, smiling. "I see you guys are doing well…" she said.

"Well, apparently, we're trying not to get detected by those damn Ikari Team…! So, yeah." Maxima explained. "You're on our side, ain't it, Koyuki?"

Kula placed her hands on her hips, "What are you talking about, Uncle Maxima?! Koyu-nee is always on our side!" She then turned towards Koyuki, "Isn't that right, Koyu-nee?! You're on our side, isn't it?!"

Koyuki smiled, patting Kula's head, "Yes, I am… Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your whereabouts."

K' leaned against the wall, "So, what are you up to? Loitering around?"

Koyuki turned towards K' who was leaning against the wall, "You know what I'm after, K'. Do I have to say it?"

K' eyes twitched as he heard Koyuki's words, "Tch. You're still after that again?! Seriously, you don't know how to quit…" he said.

"I was told to eliminate Clone Kyo. It was Kagura-sama's orders after all, K'."

Koyuki tried to explain, but K' interrupted her, "Orders, orders…That's all you say, Koyuki. You're talking as if you're a doll, Koyuki. What are you, an ITEM? I thought you could live independently-"

"Alright! Time out!" Maxima tried to break the argument between K' and Koyuki. Koyuki crossed her arms and K' looked away from her. The two had a tension above them; even Maxima took all that courage to break the two up. He then sighed, "So how was your progress so far?" he asked Koyuki.

"I did manage to locate Clone Kyo just yesterday. I even managed to fight him too, but…" Koyuki mumbled.

"So it was you. No wonder I could sense those crazy powerful waves the other night. I thought I'm malfunctioning or some sort." Maxima said.

"It wasn't just you who could sense it, big guy." K' interrupted.

"Kula sensed it too! We want to investigate but we're afraid our cover might blow up! So we did nothing and ignored!" Kula said happily.

K' glared at Koyuki, "So, what happened then?"

Koyuki placed her right hand on her chest, "H-He's was too powerful… I don't remember much, but when I come to my senses, Shingo was lifeless right before my eyes…and then…ugh!" Suddenly, Koyuki hold her head, she felt like a sharp pain pierced through her head. "I-I don't know what happened…" she mumbled.

"I see. Thank you for telling us, Koyuki." K' said. "Come on guys, we have to go."

"EEEH?! Leaving already?" Kula whimpered.

Maxima pats Koyuki's head, "As much we'd like to stay and chat with you, but since the 'leader' telling us to leave, we have to do it. Stay strong, Koyuki." He said and walked behind K'.

Kula hugged Koyuki for a moment, "Don't worry, Koyu-nee! When you're in trouble, we'll help ya! I'm sure K' would do that too!" she said.

"HEY, YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" K' yelled at Kula.

"Welp, see ya around, Koyu-nee!" Kula let go of Koyuki and waved at her, and then chasing up on K' and Maxima who is walking away.

Koyuki could just stare at them leaving her. Yes, Koyuki knew those three well. They're once apart from NESTS too, eversince they left NESTS, Koyuki became closer to them. However, Koyuki has her own life, and so do theirs. Her problem belongs to her herself, and she shouldn't share it with them, she thought. Koyuki walked away as well after that.

Behind the alley, K', Kula and Maxima walked like normal after they left Koyuki like that.

"You worried about her, K'?" Maxima asked.

K' didn't stop walking, with his hands in his pocket; he could only look forward, "I could ask you the same thing. You saw her reaction just now, didn't you? I bet you sensed it's the same wave length from the other night."

"Hey, hey! Koyu-nee doesn't look too well, did you guys noticed? But somehow, Kula sense there is someone protecting her; it's like Candy protecting Kula!" Kula explained.

Maxima chuckled, "You bet, Kula." He then turned to K', "You don't like Koyuki, K'?"

"It's not that I dislike her. I just don't like her when she considered herself an 'item'. Taking order from someone else… She could have just followed us." K' complained.

Maxima laughed, "It's her choice, K'. You should understand that. She left earlier than us, and she wanted to live independently. You can't stop her." Then he smirked, "Wanna check up on her?"

K' stopped, "What do you think?"

Kula jumped up and down, "Kula is ready for an action!"

Maxima dashed to where they last left Koyuki, "Come on, we're on a roll!"

Kula followed along, "YEAH! K' is such a tsundere!"

K' sighed and followed them along, "Like I had a fuckin' choice!"

-_**To Be Continued**_-


End file.
